


Pawsitively Powerful

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Familiars, Fantasy, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: After many years of dealing with chaotic and unexpected problems by himself, Daichi finally decides to get a Familiar. Only, he didn't expect to get two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> God, I expected this to be 3k at most. No. It turned into a 13k monster and I had to cut some scenes out to get this. Thanks to my friend who got me to consider this ship, I don't know if I hate you or love you.

The sound of a muted pop and the familiar rush of displaced air caught their attention and Daichi groaned.

“I’m so sorry, Suga, I’ll need to check what that was.”

Sugawara waved him off, rolling his eyes. “You better hope it wasn’t Noya or Tanaka again.”

Daichi refrained from groaning again as he hurried over in the direction of the sounds; the sound of something being summoned was very familiar to him. He knew for a fact that no Summoners or anyone with the ability to summon things were here, in his part of the district.

The moment he reached the origin of the sound, he instantly spotted a confused looking jackalope. He also spotted two people he immediately recognized near it and he sighed.

“Tanaka! Noya! Get over here.”

The two came over meekly, apologizing, “Daichi! We’re so sorry, we didn’t exactly mean to do that.”

“But it’s kind of cute isn’t it,” Nishinoya commented, pointing at the creature.

Daichi ignored it. “What did you do this time?”

“We were trying a feather light spell honestly,” Nishinoya confessed. “I’m not sure how we began a summoning.”

Resigned, Daichi ventured, “Did you by any chance lose control of your magic? Break a container? Spill blood on some symbol?”

“Probably one of those,” Tanaka shamelessly admitted with a nod. “At least it wasn’t a Dragon this time right?”

“Just-” Daichi eyed the thankfully docile jackalope. It may be small but he had no idea what kind of damage it could do. “Be more careful next time.”

“We’ll leave this to you then!” Nishinoya gave him a heavy pat on the back before they both skittered away. With a sigh, he turned to the jackalope that was eying him warily.

“Alright, let’s get you back home.”

* * *

After going through a very distressing chase with the jackalope, Daichi considered something that had been on his mind for awhile.

While he was certainly handling all the problems in his part of the city without any major struggles, it would be nice to either have some extra help or have the amount of incidences slow down. Unfortunately, the latter wasn’t possible as he couldn’t tell what little magic users they had to stop using magic. Present laws already prevented major incidents but it couldn’t prevent any accidental situations that occurred- like today's accidental summoning.

With all that in mind, Daichi sat in his large backyard- it was more of a miniature forest honestly- writing out the runes needed for a certain Summoning. It was the one given to all magic users that had achieved a mastery of their specialization along with mastering the basics.

A Familiar would be the extra help he needed and, if nothing else, a companion; Familiars were often sought out by magic users for assistance as, with the low population of magical people, there often wasn’t any kind of training beyond the basics. Iwaizumi, a Mage from the neighbouring district, already had a Familiar and ultimately that was what had sold him on the idea.

After double checking the circle he had drawn perfectly in chalk, he made a small cut on his thumb with a switch knife. Crouching, he laid his hand on the edge of the circle and, once the lines shone with a faint white glow, pushed his magic into it.

Immediately, Daichi could feel it draining his energy as it hummed with an undercurrent of power. Daichi stood up and backed away once the circle had disconnected from his magic, glowing faintly.

The familiar pop and rush of displaced air was much louder than he expected and he peered into the fading smoke to see….two cats?

While he had been expecting an animal, they were the most common forms of Familiars after all, he had not been expecting two.

* * *

In Tsukishima’s opinion, it was very rude to be summoned in the middle of lunch. He hadn’t even had the time to snatch his dessert when the feeling of being yanked on rushed over him.

Kuroo glanced at them both as soon as the smoke died down. Which was slightly weird as they were both much smaller than they were used to.

“Cool, you’re an egyptian mau, Tsukki!” Kuroo commented, marveling at the bronze spotted coat his partner had before taking a good look at himself and his pure black fur. “Looks like I’m a Bombay.”

“Very fitting,” Tsukishima blantly replied, eying their summoner. “A witch?”

“Wizard,” Daichi corrected with a disgruntled expression. “I guess..you’re both my Familiars?”

“Yep! If you summoned us that means we can mesh well- you must be very powerful to summon a bonded pair,” Kuroo mewed as he approached Daichi and surveyed the wizard. Tsukishima flicked his ears, staying put within the summoning circle.

Daichi looked rather sheepish at that comment. “I wouldn’t say that I’m powerful.”

Kuroo stopped in front of him, only acknowledging his response with a flick of his ears. After a pause, he introduced, “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. And that’s my partner- you can call him Tsukki.”

“-shima,” Tsukishima added with a glare at Kuroo. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Ah, Sawamura Daichi. I look forward to working with you two,” Daichi said formally, dipping into a bow.

“You’ll be in good hands,” Kuroo purred, tail curling languidly.

* * *

Daichi watched as the two cats- _Kuroo and Tsukishima_ , he mentally corrected- wandered around his room from where he sat on his bed. After he had cleaned up the summoning circle, the two of them were connected to Daichi the moment they had been summoned, they had relocated to his room.

These two were the ones that matched him and his magic and while he wasn’t stuck with them, there wouldn’t be a better match anywhere else.

“What do you specialize in?”

Daichi looked over at the spotted cat that was sitting on his desk while his partner was...digging under his bed?

“Hey!” He reached down to grab the black cat, giving him a reprimanding stare. Kuroo merely purred in his hands.

“I was wondering if you were hiding anything.”

“I don’t have anything to hide.” Daichi scowled before gently putting him onto his bed. “And I specialize in barriers.”

“Barriers?” Kuroo echoed, walking over his pillows and shedding fur all over them. “That’s great! Me and Tsukki are pretty skilled with barriers. How much do you know?”

“I can do most wards and the most of the complex barriers.” Daichi paused for a moment before admitting, “My control isn’t that great but I use runes to get around that.”

“Hmm, we’ll have to work on that,” Kuroo informed him, amber eyes staring mirthfully into his. “You have the potential.”

Rather contently, Kuroo started fluffing up his pillow and then curled up on it, staring at him curiously. “So what is do you do? Usually only the higher ups in your society call on Familiars.”

“Oh, I’m a Mage for the city- I take care of any magical problems in my district and deal with any rogue magic users. Since less than half of our population can actively use magic, it works to have someone that’s able to fix minor situations.”

Tsukishima huffed, hopping down onto his bed and walking over to Kuroo. “Sounds tiring.”

“A bit, it’s troublesome when you have some people claiming to see ghosts in their house or something ,” Daichi agreed, watching as Tsukishima made himself comfortable next to Kuroo. “Do you two specialize in anything?”

“We can do pretty much anything,” Kuroo informed with a catty smirk. “We’re here to help as much as you want and as much as we can.”

* * *

“DAICHII!”

Daichi silently mourned what was supposed to be his day off before rushing out the door, followed by his two new Familiars.

Asahi stood in front of his house gate, eyes darting around and tense. He quickly noticed Daichi and practically flung himself at him, eyes wide. “Daichi, there is a _mummy_ near the park!”

“A...mummy?” Daichi echoed, incredulously. Asahi nodded frantically. “ _It was following me_.”

“Where is it now?’

“ _I don’t know_.”

Daichi took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Alright, come on. Let’s go find it.”

“If your park has water, you should try going away from that,” Kuroo informed, taking a leap onto Daichi’s shoulder and perching there. Tsukishima trotted by his side, observing the surroundings.

Asahi did a double take at the talking cats before gasping, “You got a Familiar- er Familiars?”

“Earlier today, yeah,” Daichi replied. “I’d like some extra help with all the problems you people drag me into.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

* * *

“I’m..not sure that’s a mummy.”

Kuroo leaned further out from his perch on Daichi’s shoulder before agreeing, “Tsukki’s right. I doubt that’s actually a mummy.”

“It’s not?” Asahi asked, “Are you sure? It looks like one.”

“It’s movement is repetitive when it should be more stilted. The bandages look plain and untouched- you’d think there would be more dirt on it if it unburied itself,” Tsukishima pointed out.

Daichi glanced at the two cats. “Any suggestions?”

Kuroo tilted his head in thought as the creature turned and started ambling in their direction. “You can trap that thing and see what it actually is?”

“Better do it soon, it’s coming towards us.”  


Asahi squeaked and stepped further behind Daichi, making sure to give the spotted cat beside him a little space. The sharp glare and unsheathed claws were rather intimidating, even on a small cat.

“I can’t do any wards in this short amount of a time!” Daichi protested, eyes glued onto the slowly moving pseudo-mummy.

“You can’t do a basic Trap Ward?” Kuroo questioned, bewildered. From the feel of Daichi’s magic when they had been summoned, the wizard had certainly been doing major barriers and wards. Kuroo wouldn’t even be surprised if Daichi is able to pull off some complex charms or hexes.

“Only with the circle written beforehand- I can’t control the output of my magic.”

“That’s fine, you can do it,” Tsukishima said despite it being entirely untrue in Daichi’s mind.

“I just told you I-”

“You can, just do it now!” Kuroo yowled, pulling himself further onto his shoulders. He turned to face the cat, ready to argue that no, he really couldn’t- only to pull up short when he met glowing orange eyes instead of amber. Movement by his feet had him looking down, straight into another pair of shimmering orange eyes.

“Do the spell,” Tsukishima purred. “We will guide your magic.”

Almost gaping at them, Daichi focused on his magic. While he could sense it swirling wildly as it had always done, part of it was being gently coaxed into something more fluid, more smooth, more controllable. He could faintly sense the two different touches of foreign magic that had to be Kuroo and Tsukishima.

With a confident grin, Daichi raised his hand and pulled on the more subdued energy within him. The tip of his finger glowed a soft blue and he traced a few characters in the air; they hovered there, shimmering a pale white-blue.

 ** _Contain. Prevent. Confine_**.

There were many ways to set up a Trap Ward, especially a basic one. Daichi had always gone for the only one he could successfully do- drawing the boundaries and runes with chalk where he had needed the ward. The other options had required a finer control of magic or materials he didn’t have on hand.

Drawing the runes in the air using just magic? That took a lot of magic and a superior control that Daichi had never managed before. But with what his magic was like at the moment, he was confident he could pull off a basic Trap Ward without a fail.

Finishing the runes that would determine the boundaries of the ward, he glanced at his Familiars before he pushed his magic into the runes. All the previous times he had attempted this, the runes had shattered and the ward had faded. This time however, he felt something temper down on his magic as it began to smoothly, and easily, siphon into the spellwork.

The runes glowed white hot in front of them, nearly blinding them, before it sank into the ground. Underneath Daichi’s feet, a white line swirled around them and continued spiralling out. The moment it touched the pseudo-mummy, the rest of the spiral followed and surrounded the creature. In a heartbeat, the line interlocked with itself and it glowed, blooming into a circle with spikes facing inwards on its perimeter.

The creature ran into a invisible wall, stiffly attempting to continue forward but unable to step over the edges of the circle.

Daichi let out a relieved breath, rocking back on his heels. Asahi peeked out from behind him. “What now?”

Tsukishima and Kuroo both wandered up to the trapped creature, inspecting it. Daichi wasn’t too far behind, eyes narrowing. The pseudo-mummy didn’t look like it had noticed them nor had it reacted to anything so far.

“I could be wrong but..” Daichi tilted his head and took a step closer, squinting at the thing. “Close up that looks like a puppet.”

“You’re not wrong,” Tsukishima commented, sitting back. “It’s a battery powered puppet with no magical capabilities.”

The puppet gave several beeps before it froze, sagging. It had run out of battery.

Kuroo snickered. “Well. That was anticlimactic.”

* * *

Through their very first problem solved together had ended up much less...exciting than what they had expected, Kuroo and Tsukishima were rather interested- if only slightly- in the happenings of their wizard.

Daichi and Asahi had dropped the puppet off at a place they had called the Centre, apparently the place where they dropped off any items pending investigation or criminals, and they had gone back home.

“Normally it’s less sudden creature appeared and more scheduled checks for ghosts,” Daichi told them, showing them a bunch of filled out forms. “The non-urgent requests go through Suga, my receptionist of sorts, and the urgent ones immediately get forwarded to me by phone call or email- sometimes I get messenger birds so please don’t attack any birds that might come.”

“Will try,” Kuroo purred not so reassuringly. Daichi gave them a firm look, eyebrows raising, and Tsukishima snorted, swatting Kuroo. “Will do,” he reassured blandly.

That taken care of, he gave them an unsure look and looked towards his kitchen. He knew it was filled with things like rice and instant noodles, things he was sure that cats couldn’t eat. “About feeding you guys-”

“You don’t have to worry about that, but some take-out occasionally would be nice.” Kuroo hopped onto his coffee table, staring at the pen he had left there before batting at it. Daichi worried for the stack of paper near the corner of the table.

“Right, well.” Daichi looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed. “I hope you two won’t mind getting to work tomorrow? I have to go inspect a supposed haunted house.”

Tsukishima gave the impression of shrugging as he curled up on his couch. “We’ll go wherever you go.”

Kuroo decided that now was a great time to knock over the stack, filling the room with loose sheets of paper.

Daichi questioned if they were a good idea anymore.

* * *

A couple of months down the road, Daichi could firmly and confidently say that it was a great idea and he would never regret getting the two as his Familiars- no matter the headaches they sometimes caused him.

While the first few trips he had with them were a hectic mess of trying to figure out when or how he needed their help and what they could provide, they had eventually settled into a working partnership; Tsukishima and Kuroo would offer any information they thought he needed, allowing him to do less on research and more on finding a solution. Often times the solution came with the information and he had been able to resolve most issues ten times faster than he would have by himself. Occasionally, the two also offered their own spells and skills, pulling off their own barriers and charms effortlessly- it was something Daichi admired and strove for.

On his slow days, he learned from the two how to temper and control his potent magic and he practiced and practiced and practiced. Despite how easygoing or standoffish the two had been, they had not given him any slack and even had him polish up the skills he had thought he mastered years ago.

Once in awhile, Daichi would find himself nodding off somewhere and when he’d wake, there would be a cat or two curled up near him and those days, everything seemed dipped in gold and softly warm. He found himself hoarding those moments.

“You got a message,” Tsukishima murmured as he passed by the dozing cat on his windowsill. He had needed to renovate most of his windows to make the ledge big enough for a cat or two. Gently stroking Tsukishima’s sun warmed fur, Daichi picked up the envelope lying under slack paws.

The red stamp on the letter indicated it was an important message, probably sent by Kiyoko- the Head of the Mage Council.

Daichi hadn’t gotten one of these in a long while and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Last time, he had discovered an undercover black market that had been selling illegal items for spells, rituals and motions; most of them had been bought by unsuspecting civilians, unaware of how dangerous most the items were. He had requested the help of Iwaizumi, the Mage at a neighbouring district, to put an end to that.

_Sawamura,_

_A Summoner had moved into your district a month ago, however, he has now been suspected of multiple cases of illegal summoning. Any related information has been emailed to you. I’m not entirely sure the severity of the case or how dangerous it will be. Please do contact any of the others if you even suspect something alarming. The usual procedures apply. Stay safe, Daichi_.

“An illegal Summoner?”

Daichi set the letter down, groaning. Summoners weren’t hard to deal with but they came with their own potential army of summoned creatures. It was illegal to summon certain kinds of creatures depending on their level of mastery and it was illegal to let any summoned creatures fend for itself in this world. Nudging Tsukishima’s chin and ignoring the offended look that only he could pull off, Daichi asked, “You ready for another hard case?”

“I can’t wait,” Tsukishima growled flatly. Daichi snorted before leaving him and grabbing his phone, quickly dialing Sugawara.

“ _We spoke an hour ago, Daichi. What kind of trouble did you get into now?_ ” Was what he was greeted with.

“About that, I got a notice of a suspected criminal- a summoner. I’ll need you to put everything that can be held off on a backburner.”

There was a pause then a groan. “ _That’s going to be fun. I’ll make arrangements for the ones that can’t be held off_.”

“Thanks, Suga. I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“ _You better_!” Sugawara threatened before hanging up. That done, he plopped himself on his couch, laying back and sighing. After a moment, he pulled his laptop towards himself and opened it.

Kuroo hopped onto the couch, slinking over with a inquiring noise. “What’s this I hear about a illegal summoner?”

Reaching out to pet the black cat, Daichi informed him of the situation. Kuroo listened as he sprawled out by his side, tail slowly curling and uncurling.

“I think the most dangerous thing will be their summons,” Kuroo thought out loud, laying his head on his thigh as he opened up the documents sent to his email.

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed. “I figure it would be better to resolve this soon since any creature can do a lot of damage if they’re unattended here. Here, this is his registration for a Mastery in Summoning.”

“Goda Kiyomori, 26 years old, male, moved here a month ago and applied for permission to hold what he calls are Summoning Shows at his farmhouse. It was granted after a thorough inspection so something must have changed since then. He’s been suspected of letting creatures run loose and farming some of them, shown by his recent sales online.”

Daicho pulled up a few more documents to see the creatures that were suspected to be summoned by Goda.

“They’re culled?” Kuroo asked quietly. Daichi didn’t look at him, eyes on the bright red capital letters- Status: CULLED. It hadn’t crossed his mind but, Kuroo and Tsukishima, they had come from the same world as these creatures. Could possibly even have known them personally.

“Yeah. Without knowing who was tying them to this world, we couldn’t have left them roaming….I’m sorry, Kuroo.”

“We’ll help you get him,” Kuroo promised, tone deceivingly soft. “Neither of us knew any of them personally, but...getting killed just because of him. It pisses me off.”

* * *

The plan Daichi had came up with was to sneak into Goda’s next Summoning Show under the pretence of getting a closer look at an upcoming Master Summoner. Sugawara and Asahi were even coming with him to give more of a ‘just visiting’ feel than being investigated by a well known Mage. Only, he had one problem.

“I won’t be able to take the two of you with me unless I want to raise suspicion.”

Both Tsukishima and Kuroo flattened their ears at this, staring disapprovingly at him. Daichi waved his arms in an attempt to defend himself.

“It’s not like I don’t want to bring you! It’s known that you two come with me on any major cases I get.”

“It’s dangerous if you go alone,” Kuroo countered, claws digging into his hardwood floor.

“I’ll have Suga and Asahi with me,” Daichi protested. It earned him a very flat stare from Tsukishima.

“They can’t use magic.”

“You just need to bring us discreetly right? Here, I’m sure we can find something.” Without waiting for a reply, Kuroo bounded off towards his study. With a huff, though he couldn’t deny the little ball of warmth that curled in his chest, Daichi followed with Tsukishima just a step behind.

Surprisingly, it hadn’t taken long to find a plausible solution. It was also an interesting sight to see two cats pull out and read books, he just hoped that they didn’t leave any holes or scratches on them.

“You’ll have to put these runes on your arm,” Kuroo explained, pawing at the page that explained Summoning Tattoos. “But these ones, you’ll have to replace. You’re not exactly summoning us, more like...taking us out.”

“Good thing that you’re not terrible at runes,” Tsukishima lightly teased from beside him as he practiced the runes on his notepad. Daichi flicked his whiskers in reply.

It took only an hour of practice before Daichi felt confident enough to ink the runes on himself; the black ink crawling all along his side, arms and shoulder. Poking where the design had began, just under his ribs, he channeled his magic into it nearly effortlessly. The black ink shimmered a burnt orange colour before melting into his skin. Daichi hissed at the slight sting and stretching sensation wherever there was ink on him. It eventually faded, leaving a small black dot on his side, much like a mole.

“Look discreet,” Tsukishima commented. “For now at least.”

Kuroo patted a paw against the dot and paused before pushing harder.

When Kuroo’s paw blurred into a larger, much heavier paw, Daichi blinked but wrote it off as a trick of the light as he only saw the swirl of black ink on his skin, connected to Kuroo’s paw.

Kuroo stood there with his entire paw now a tattoo.

“Cool.”

* * *

“Welcome to my magnificent show! Here, I will show you some of the forgotten beasts that once used to grace our world with their presence; I will give the rare opportunity to gaze upon these magnificent beasts; I will-”

“He certainly likes his own voice doesn’t he,” Sugawara murmured to Daichi and Asahi.

“Shhh,” Asahi whispered. “You don't want to draw his attention!”

Around them, the other members of the audience stared in awe as Goda made a pegasus appear in a burst of white smoke. While the white smoke was an accurate indicator of a real summoning, the absence of the pop and displaced air that Daichi associated with any summoning told a different story.

The stage itself was merely some elevated flooring in the large barn they had been guided into. They hadn’t been able to get a good look around the farm grounds on their way in, but if Goda was not summoning these creatures, it meant that they were being kept somewhere near.

“He isn’t even that amazing,” Sugawara continued. “Daichi, you can summon all of that and more.”

“Suga, maybe you should stop insulting him,” Asahi suggested weakly. Daichi snorted, before something very interesting catch his eye. Over by the corner of the stage was an area that wavered in a way that revealed it was Illusion Magic.

“Now I’m just wondering if half his ‘summons’ are illusions,” he commented quietly as he shuffled through the crowd to get a closer look.

“Daichi, where are you going?” Asahi hissed, his tense posture giving him an much more intimidating feel.

“I’m trying to see where that part of the wall leads,” Daichi hissed back softly. Up on stage, Goda was leading the pegasus around, monologuing about its amazing stride and how beautiful the feathers are.

Squinting at the section of the wall the best he could without being obvious about it, he blinked rapidly as the area stretched and wavered in a headache inducing way. “I think it leads outside.”

“Then let’s go outside,” Sugawara suggested, already making his way out and tugging a very unnatural looking Asahi with him. Daichi casually ambled after them, glancing back at Goda who seemingly wasn’t aware of them sneaking out.

The moment they stepped out, Asahi practically collapsed in relief, his legs limp and jelly-like.

“Buck up, more than half the people in there were afraid of you!” Sugawara shouted as quietly a he could at him.

“Shhh,” Daichi hissed as he led them all around the large barn. Nervously, he brushed his side as they reached the other end. He poked his head out to see nothing but ordinary barn wall for a moment before a section of it wavered. One thing that pointed very obviously to Illusion Magic, weak Illusion Magic to be specific, was the bending of light not too different from heat waves on hot days.

“Is there anything?” Sugawara whispered, poking his head out alongside of him and glancing at the wall. To him, he could only see a plain barn wall.

Daichi pulled them both back. “Nothing incriminating.”

Faintly, they Goda continue his monologue, this time explaining to his audience about unicorns. There was a realistic whinny from within the barn followed by multiple gasps, but Daichi had a very strong feeling that the unicorn was merely an illusion. They stayed pressed there for a while, listening to the rest of monologue while taking peeks at the illusioned wall every so often.

Eventually, their waiting pulled off when Asahi frantically slapped his arm and pointed. They all turned to see a pack of dog-like creatures, unhealthily thin with ragged brown fur of various shades. Hellhounds, Daichi identified uneasily. They were corralling a pygmy dragon towards the barn. The moment they neared the illusioned wall, they turned invisible.

“I knew he wasn’t summoning them,” Daichi said triumphantly. Sugawara scanned the area in vain but he couldn’t see the creatures anymore.

“But that’s not enough to arrest him is it?”

“No- but that probably is.”

In the direction the hellhounds had came from was a tiny shed that could not have held a pack of hellhounds or a pygmy dragon. After making sure the coast was clear, they hurried over to the shed and opened the unlocked door.

Asahi cringed, eyeing the staircase that led down into the ground and was covered in dark stains. “Do we have to go down there, this is suspicious enough right?”

“Enough for an inspection, not enough for detainment,” Daichi answered before taking a step down. “Either way, lying about magic he isn’t capable of doing is enough for a fine. We take that rather seriously.”

Reluctantly, Asahi followed the other two down the stairs, giving a strangled yelp when something crunched uncomfortably under his shoes.

The stairs led them down into a small office-like area filled with shelves and files; on the left was a large glass screen cut into the wall, giving them a rather clear view into what looked like an underground zoo.

Cages and enclosures containing various creatures- some magical, some not- filled the underground basement. Daichi recognized many of the trapped creatures; fire salamanders, jackalopes, a hydra, a couple types of chimeras and several snakes that he suspected were of magical decent. The area itself seemed guarded by a few more hellhounds that were sprawled around the cages.

“Less illegal summoning and more creature abuse or neglect,” Daichi considered. “The only thing that’s illegal to summon is the hydra, possibly the chimeras but I don’t recognize what types they are.”

Sugawara called them over from where he had been fiddling with the computer in the office, showing them a small USB. “I got what we need, we’ll just have to send Kiyoko all of this and your testimony. That should be enough to get him arrested.”

“Um...Suga, Daichi.”

They followed Asahi’s stare to see a hellhound had made its way up to the window and was staring intensely at them, its red eyes burning with fire. There was a heartbeat of silence before the three of them scrambled out and up the staircase.

Behind them, a bone chilling howl, unmuffled by the ground and glass between them, rang out.

* * *

Goda froze the moment the the howl cut through the air, silencing his audience and sending the pygmy dragon screeched, attempting to escape.

“I’m sorry we’re going to have to cut this show off early! One of my precious creatures has been injured and I must tend to them,” Goda hurriedly reassured. “Please make your way out, I will have my pack escort you off the premises safely.”

At his words, a few of the hellhounds hiding in the loft of the barn revealed themselves to the audience. Without any protests, the audience quickly left the barn, all of them watching the hellhounds around them uneasily.

Goda turned to find the remaining hellhounds merely standing there, staring placidly at him.

“Well? Go find the intruders and _take care of them_.”

Slowly, the hellhounds trotted out, one by one.

Expecting them to follow his orders, he left. If whoever had already found out the underground enclosures, the best thing for him to do was escape.

* * *

“I’m really hoping you have something up your sleeve, Daichi!” Sugawara bit out as they inched backwards.

Daichi looked around helplessly as a pack of hellhounds cornered them against a very inconvenient wall. Any other time and in almost any other situation, he would have been all over them- they were dogs! It didn’t matter to him that their bones prodded against their skin, or that their eyes burned with a very real fire, or that they smelled of sulfur and ash.

What did matter though, was the fact that were after him and his friends.

“I don’t have any offensive magic,” Daichi said, “but I should be able to hold him off for a moment.”

“I don’t think we can get out like that,” Asahi shakily pointed out. Sugawara slapped his back. “Be more positive! We just need to get passed these dogs, find Goda and take him out.”

“Easier said then down, Suga.”

Daichi’s eyes darted around to track all the entire pack as he started sketching a rune into the air. At the movement, and the surge of magic, one of the hellhounds lunged at him, snarling. He pulled back quickly, watching as the rune shattered uselessly.

“They’re not letting me use magic.”

Sugawara’s hand on his shoulder tightened and Asahi took steadying breaths as he swallowed. Daichi bit his lip before taking his shirt off, much to everyone’s bewilderment.

On his side, painted in a mix of black and gold ink, was a tattoo of two feline figures entwined around each other. The ink was vivid on his skin, almost unrealistically so.

“Is that…?” Asahi trailed off, staring at the tattoo. Daichi gave them a slight smirk. “Yeah. We figured out how they could come with me.”

“If I can’t do magic-” Daichi trailed his fingers down the tattoo where they shifted and blurred under his hand, “-then they can. They don’t need runes and incantations like I do.”

The ink bled out and dripped down his side, pooling into a puddle of ink by their feet. The hellhounds gave rolling growls, confused. There was no magic in the action, no threat. A pair of amber eyes opened, peering up at them through the puddle.

Kuroo climbed out of the puddle, his black fur dripping. Tsukishima followed soon after, the ink sliding down his light coat without leaving any stains. The puddle drained away into the ground once Tsukishima’s tail left it, followed by the ink dripping off of both cats.

“You called?” Kuroo purred, eying the hellhounds. Tsukishima calmly yawned, displaying sharp fangs, before turning to stare straight at one of the hellhounds. Sugawara silently thought that the act wasn’t at all intimidating, considering the fact that Tsukishima was a domestic cat less than half the size of the hounds.

“Could you do a barrier? I need a moment to pull off a Mobbing Spell,” Daichi asked. Kuroo gave a purring laugh before shaking his head. “Daichi, we’ll do you one better. You’re looking for that summoner right? He summoned these mutts?

“Yeah,” Daichi answered. “Goda is probably already on the run. Our best chance would be to get him and cut him off.”

“That human- he’s still within range,” Tsukishima commented. “They can’t be too far away.”

“We’ll take care of it,” Kuroo stated, rubbing his head across Daichi’s shins. “Stay here, don’t move.”

“Um- just. How are you two going to fight against a pack of hellhounds?” Asahi questioned.

Tsukishima gave an amused purr, stepping forward and they could all feel the swell of magic; it pressed down on them faintly, not weak but subtle. One of the hellhounds lunged, snarl tearing out of it’s throat and heading for a killing blow.

A swirl of golden magic flickered up from Tsukishima’s small paws and whipped over his small form in a flash. A loud, low pitched growl rumbled out, trailing into a hiss. It stopped the hound in its tracks, snapping its jaws threateningly but backing up.

Tsukishima raised his head, now on eye level with them, and bared his much larger canines. His voice came out rougher in his new form as he gave a purring laugh. Tsukishima was now larger and longer than the hellhounds; his body lean and angled while his spotted fur had changed just the slightest. He had shifted into a, larger than normal, cheetah.

“We never said we could only do spells.”

Daichi stared at him for a long moment before glancing down. “Can you shift too?”

“I am already shifted,” Kuroo replied. Daichi scowled and nudged the cat with his foot. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

With his tail held high, Kuroo stalked off, his walk hitching as it turned to more of a prowl. Red streaks of magic flowed over his body, veiling him as he grew larger. By the time he stood by Tsukishima, he had become a large black leopard, body sleek and stocky.

“You stay safe too, okay?” Kuroo rumbled, nosing at Tsukishima’s head and giving a lick. Tsukishima flattened his ears in reply, but his tail rested on Kuroo’s back for a split second before he shot off.

A hellhound leapt at Tsukishima’s back, too slow to stop him before he had passed them. It was swatted away by heavy paw and Kuroo lowered his head, bared his teeth and snarled deep in his chest, daring any of them to attempt that again.

“I am so glad you have those two,” Sugawara commented. “Especially with all the trouble you get into.”

Daichi frowned at him, protesting, “I don’t get into much trouble! It’s all you guys that drag me into trouble.”

* * *

Tsukishima ran, relishing in the feeling of stretching all his limbs out and the feel of the wind. He hadn’t been able to let go and just _run_ ever since they had partnered up with Daichi. It was much easier after all, to travel as a domestic cat than an oversized predator in Daichi’s world.

Gathering his long limbs, he leapt over a small creek effortlessly. He followed the invisible thread of magic that connected the hellhounds to their summoner, chasing after it with a single minded focus. The hellhounds wouldn’t stop unless they had no more motivation- that is, their summoner.

There was a snarl from in front of him and he flattened himself against the ground, skidding from his left over momentum, just as a hellhound lunged over him. Whirling around, he managed to clip it’s back legs with his claws, sending the hellhound into the ground as its legs gave out under it.

He spared a brief moment of pity for the creature before leaving it. It’ll live if it went back to its own world.

* * *

Kuroo mentally grimaced as he bit down on a hellhound, the creature’s ragged fur unpleasantly filling his mouth.

Twisting, he threw it as far as he could before pouncing on another that had been charging for the humans behind him. Thankfully, Daichi had pulled up a barrier in the time they had given him.

One of the hellhounds leapt at him, claws scratching against his short fur and leaving shallow cuts as it scrabbled for a grip. Kuroo quickly knocked the hellhound under him out before he reached for the one on his back. With a growl, he pulled the hound off before turning to face the rest of the pack. Only three unwounded hellhounds growled at him, the rest injured or crippled.

Kuroo had only collected minor scratches and bites along his shoulders and back from the short lived fight. Daichi and his friends remained safely behind him, further protected by Daichi’s barrier.

The hellhounds growled and snarled as they paced in front of him, occasionally feinting a lunge. In response, he striked at the ground with unsheathed claws, spitting at them and absolutely challenging them to come closer.

* * *

Tsukishima bolted passed another hellhound, twisting away from its extended jaws.

Swiveling his ears, he picked up the sounds of trampling feet and low growls just ahead of him. Ignoring the hellhound behind him- _it wouldn’t be fast enough to catch up, wouldn’t be fast enough to hinder him_ \- he zeroed in on the sounds.

The rolling growls grew in volume, much more intent, much more fiercer. The scent of sweat and bitter fear tickled his nose and he sneezed.

_How pathetic._

Spotting the pitiful camouflage the summoner was using, he leapt.

The hellhounds around him didn’t have any time to react before Tsukishima was barreling into the human, teeth and claws tearing into fragile skin. The magic that had camouflaged the area around them shattered, the broken spell spilling into the ground uselessly.

Tsukishima stared down at the human. Alive but unconscious. He must have knocked his head against the ground much too hard. He then turned to the hellhounds who were pacing around them, hesitant and wary.

“We’ll break your contract with him, stop fighting,” Tsukishima ordered, voice low and steady. A few of them backed down, ears perked up. One of them yipped at him, ending it with a growl. Tsukishima growled back, “This Summoner will not be able to use his magic again.”

Reassured, majority of them ran off in the direction of their fallen packmate. One hellhound bared its teeth at him before tipping its head back and howling. Tsukishima drew back, hackles raising and ears flat against his head.

Its howl was long and piercing, loudly echoing as it lowly hissed.

* * *

Kuroo’s hackles rose the moment the eerie howl filled the air, grating against his ears.

The hellhounds in front of him paused before they started backing away. The injured ones on the ground started to pull themselves away and towards their unwounded packmates. It was a silent acknowledgement that their battle with each other was over.

Kuroo retreated himself until his tail brushed just before Daichi’s barrier. He turned, keeping a wary eye on the hounds.

”Are you alright?” he asked, glancing at all three of them. They all nodded and Daichi made to drop the barrier, stopping when Kuroo hissed.

“Not until Tsukki gets back. Just in case something happened.”

* * *

Tsukishima hissed at the hellhound but ignored it as it pranced around him curiously.

Carelessly, he grabbed the human by the hip, hooking his teeth onto bone. He flinched as blood seeped into his mouth and covered his tongue. Despite the taste, there was no way he would be shifting to carry the body all the way back. Blood was difficult to get out of clothes. Fur, he could deal with.

 _Or I could get Kuroo to do it_ , he mused. He backtracked, passing by the hellhound he had crippled. One of the many hellhounds around it growled at him as he passed but stayed its ground.

He flicked his tail dismissively.

* * *

Kuroo paced, claws digging into the ground as he watched the hellhounds.

He quickly stilled, tilting his head towards the trees, hearing the rustle of leaves and, oddly enough, the sound of something dragging in the dirt. His tail twitched as the sounds came closer, muscles tensing. He relaxed when Tsukishima padded out, dragging a human towards them.

Kuroo bounded up to Tsukishima as Daichi dropped the barrier. Tsukishima promptly dropped the body and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Kuroo nuzzled into his neck, uncaring of the blood that had seeped its way into it.

Sugawara nudged Goda’s unconscious body with his shoe, spotting the deep injuries along his shoulder and hip. “He’ll bleed out if we don’t do anything about that.”

“That’s vicious,” Asahi commented, his fear and respect for Tsukishima raising.

“Tsukishima,” Daichi started scolding before letting it go. “Well. Kuroo, Tsukishima, thank you. That made everything much easier.”

“I want cake,” Tsukishima demanded.

Daichi laughed. “We’ll go pick up some on our way back.”

* * *

To Tsukishima’s relief, Kuroo had not minded the blood beyond sticking out his tongue teasingly.

He purred quietly as Kuroo lapped at the sticky fur around his neck, carefully grooming him. Kuroo gave little chuffs as he laid down beside him, his throat unable to produce a purr.

“We’ll need to heal him so he doesn’t bleed out before we can get him to the Centre,” Daichi said as he scrawled out the design needed for a seal. He rarely used any kind of seals as they were much more time consuming, but they had to seal off Goda’s magic.

“I can do basic first aid?” Sugawara offered, studying the wounds. “I don’t know if I can keep him from bleeding out though. Did you have to injure him so deeply?”

Sugawara directed the last bit to the very content cheetah with a raised brow. Tsukishima grumbled, “I made sure to not get any of the veins.”

“I think I might have something? To clot the blood at least.” Asahi added, “None of my potions would heal those wounds.”

“Do it, it'll be better than nothing,” Daichi told Asahi as he cleaned the ink he used to draw the seal off his hand. He touched the lines he had drawn around Goda and they glowed a soft white.

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima paused to watch as they felt the magic buck under Daichi’s control. Daichi took a moment to steady his magic before fully pouring it into the seal, fluidly and steadily just like he had practiced many times before.

Though there was a slight hitch at the beginning, he managed to flawlessly activate the seal and he couldn't held the elated smile that stretched across his face.

“You’ve improved,” Tsukishima commented as Kuroo nudged Daichi happily, sharing in his achievement.

“That was pretty much flawless, Daichi!”

Daichi beamed at them before turning back to the matter at hand. He examined the seal on Goda’s chest- a simple black circle with a X inside it- before nodding at Asahi, giving the other the go ahead.

Asahi, who had already bought out two vials, shuffled closer. He poured a silver liquid on the claw marks on the shoulders before doing the same for the gashes on the hip. He watched as the liquid sank into the wounds, already decreasing the blood flow. “That’s the best I can do. These were really deep.”

Daichi nodded before standing up, dusting his jeans. He paused when several pairs of eyes caught his attention. His pause caught everyone else’s attention and they turned just in time to see several hellhounds poke their heads back into the bushes.

“Um.” Daichi was silent for a moment before turning to his Familiars. “I thought they can unsummon themselves if their summoner is cut off from magic?”

He eyed the very much active seal on the still very unconscious man. “Pretty sure it’s working.”

“Yes, that’s what’s supposed to happen,” Tsukishima hissed irritably.

“Why are you still here?” Kuroo growled at them, stepping between them and everyone else. One hellhound popped its head back out and gave a few rough whines and barks. In unison, both Tsukishima and Kuroo’s ears flattened against their heads.

“No!” Kuroo hissed. There were several high pitched yips and whines protesting his reply.

“What do they want?” Daichi asked, curious. Tsukishima’s tail lashed behind him as he pushed Daichi in the opposite direction.

“They don’t want anything, we’re leaving.”

There was a low whimper as a couple of hellhounds popped out of the bushes. Daichi noticed the crippled ones weren’t here anymore but the rest were, standing there with slowly wagging tails and pleading sharp eyes.

“ _No_!” Kuroo protested again, shoving Daichi. “We can leave them here, they’ll go back on their own.”

“Wait, what do they want?” Daichi asked again. He was ignored as Kuroo insistently shoved at him. There was a pitiful whimper and Daichi shifted uneasily as one of them looked at him soulfully.

“...Maybe we should go-” Daichi hesitated, casting glances at the injured all the hellhounds had. “-go...treat them? I mean- maybe call the vet?”

“Daichi- no!” Kuroo objected once again. Sugawara and Asahi both snickered. Tsukishima narrowed his gaze at the wizard, his ears practically melting into his head at this point. “You’re a dog person aren’t you.”

“Well-” Daichi tried. “They’re just. Such good dogs.”

“They were trying to kill you just moments ago!” Kuroo countered.

“They were just being loyal like good dogs and following orders,” Daichi defended, gesturing to the hellhounds. He paused and eyed them again. They were wagging their tails hopefully, ears perked up and mouths open in a panting grin.

“Okay. So, I’m a dog person.”

* * *

Much to his Familiars’ distaste, Daichi now had a small pack of hellhounds in his backyard.

Thankfully, his backyard was more of a small, fenced off forest; while it prevented people from running into the creatures, it certainly didn’t prevent the sound of their howls.

“Please tell me there’s something like a soundproof barrier,” Daichi pleaded as he looked at the fifth noise complaint he had gotten this week alone.

Tsukishima, who was back in his small domestic cat form, stuck his face under his tail and ignored him, merrily sunbathing on the windowsill. Daichi helplessly turned to Kuroo, who was also currently a small domestic cat.

Kuroo was pretending to be asleep in his fruit basket, curled up in what looked like a highly uncomfortable position.

With a huff, Daichi left them and headed towards the large chest freezer in the basement- he had needed it when he took in the hellhounds. Filling a large bucket with meat he had cut up beforehand, he headed out to feed the hellhounds. They’d start howling soon if they didn’t get fed.

The moment he stepped out the back door, he was nearly bowled over by a hellhound. He laughed, setting the bucket down to pet the squirming canine.

“Come on, let’s go feed you and your pack,” Daichi said, taking the bucket and walking further into the small forest. The hellhound bounced around his heels happily, yipping. He heard the rest of the pack starting to yip back and the sound of branches breaking under many paws.

When he reached his usual clearing, he took a seat and offered a chunk of meat to the hound that had greeted him. It practically inhaled the meat, licking his hand for more. He gave it another chunk of meat before the rest of the pack barreled out of the trees, pacing and bouncing and yipping around him. Smiling, he petted the ones that stayed still long enough, though their entire body wiggled along with their tails.

One of them stuck its head into the food bucket, snatching a piece and darting away with laughing yips. The rest of the pack gave barky cackles as he handed out the food, occasionally throwing a piece or two and letting them chase after it.

Daichi threw a piece of meat but, before any of the hellhounds could jump for it, a black blur pounced on it.

Kuroo hovered over his stolen prize, not even eating it but merely growling at the hellhounds. They barked and whined, unhappy, but didn’t challenge him. Daichi quirked an eyebrow at the cat that had slinked up to him, taking a seat beside him.

Tsukishima glanced away. “I’m not that petty.”

* * *

“Can you two shift into anything else?” Daichi wondered as he stroked the large leopard in his lap.

A few days after discovering that they could shift into larger cats, he had managed to talk them into shifting in his bedroom. Kuroo was sprawled out on the floor with his head in Daichi’s lap, giving soft, delighted chuffs. Tsukishima was lying behind them on Daichi’s bed, his long leggy paws hanging over the edge as he dozed.

“No, nothing beyond cat, big cat and human,” Tsukishima murmured, completely relaxed on his bed despite his big size. “And we only turned into small cats because of your world and magic. Makes it easier to get around.”

“You can turn human?” Daichi blurted out, hands stilling. Kuroo gave a small noise of protest, nudging his head up into his hands.

Tsukishima gave an amused exhale, his tail languidl curling. “We can.”

Sullen at the lack of attention, Kuroo mouthed at Daichi’s hand. Daichi carefully extracted his hand from the mouthful of sharp teeth and started stroking him again. Kuroo rolled over to push his head into Daichi’s stomach, his large paws curling in the air blissfully.

Daichi eyed Kuroo’s paws. They were wide and bulky, larger than the size of has hand. He could see the claws poking out when Kuroo stretched before they were hidden once again. In comparison, Tsukishima’s paws were much more thinner, tapered off into a rounded edge with his own claws always poking out. Tsukishima was also much more lines and angles than Kuroo’s mass and sturdiness.

Daichi couldn’t help himself.

He reached out to grab one of Kuroo’s paws, pressing softly on the gray pads. He marveled over it as Kuroo carefully curled his paw around his hand. “They’re so...squishy?”

“Compared to Tsukki, mine are really soft,” Kuroo teased, pulling Daichi’s hand down and licking at it. Daichi winced at the feeling of a sandpaper-like tongue scraping over his hand before turning to Tsukishima. Tsukishima gave a small grumble but laid down to let Daichi touch his paws.

Daichi prodded at the hardened pads rubbing at the thickened and cracked skin. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Tsukishima’s tail smacked the side of his head. “Not really.”

“Your tail’s much heavier than Kuroo’s,” Daichi curiously pointed out.

“It’s for balance,” Tsukishima explained, pulling his paws away and straightening up. “It lets me turn faster than that slug in your lap.”

“Hey!” Kuroo yowled, releasing Daichi’s hand to roll over and glare at Tsukishima. Daichi promptly pushed him off as he was now laying painfully on his shins and Kuroo rolled all the way off of Daichi. “I’m really feeling the love here.”

Daichi laughed, getting up to shuffle next to the disgruntled cat. He rubbed both of Kuroo’s rather soft ears with his hands, grinning when Kuroo melted into him. “Don’t be such a baby, Kuroo.”

Kuroo gave a halfhearted growl, leaning further into him and happily seeking more pets.

Tsukishima snorted from behind them and the bed creaked as he hopped off. He tentatively poked Daichi with his nose, sitting down beside him. Daichi grinned, feeling weightless and ecstatic.

Giving Kuroo a final rub, he turned to Tsukishima and ran his hand down his back. Tsukishima’s fur was much coarser than Kuroo’s fur, which was thick and soft. When there was no protest, maybe even leaning ever the slightest closer, Daichi ran both his hands down Tsukishima’s head and back, scratching his neck and ears.

Daichi’s heart just about melted when he felt the faint vibration of a soft purr under has hands. Tsukishima closed his eyes, tail curling as he pressed into the warm hands. Kuroo leaned over and licked Tsukishima’s nose, giving the best fanged smirk he could in his current form when Tsukishima’s ears pinned back at the action.

This wasn’t something he’d trade for anything. Even for a pack of hellhounds, no matter how fond he was of the canines.

As if sensing those thoughts, there was a howl that echoed through the house- long and whining. Tsukishima and Kuroo both grumbled, huffing and giving those growling moans he knew most big cats did.

Daichi made to get up, only to be pushed down by Kuroo. He fell down onto the ground with Kuroo sprawled out on top of him, tail lashing around his feet and head resting on his chest.

“Kuroo, get off!”

Tsukishima made himself comfortable next to them, tail smacking the floor as the howls grew in volume.

“They can live without you,” Kuroo complained, relaxing his entire body to pin Daichi to the floor. “We put up that sound barrier you wanted, you can stay here with us.”

Daichi struggled under all the weight for a moment before stopping and relaxing into the floor. With a sigh, he reached up to run his fingers through Kuroo’s fur with a fond smile. He glanced to the side and met Tsukishima’s lazy stare as a faint purr filled the air.

Definitely not something he would trade.

* * *

The door opening and closing caught their attention and they pulled away just as Daichi walked into the kitchen.

He paused.

On the counter of his kitchen, were two tall males he did not know and they looked like they had been heavily making out. The blonde one with glasses and vaguely familiar sharp eyes was pressing the other male, who had black hair and a sharp smirk against his counter.

“.....”

“Daichi~ Come join us,” the black haired man purred and Daichi immediately relaxed, recognizing that voice. He cast an eye over them again before focusing on Kuroo’s hair.

“Why is your hair like that?”

Tsukishima cackled softly, curling a hand into Kuroo’s clothes to stay upright. Kuroo pulled an offended look, defending himself, “ _Hey_ \- it’s natural.”

“A natural disaster maybe,” Tsukishima managed out between giggles. Huffing, Kuroo stalked out and into Daichi’s bedroom, leaving Tsukishima to grasp at the counter to steady himself. Daichi joined in, laughing as he put his bag onto the table.

He took a moment to look up at Tsukishima, registering just how tall they were compared to him and grimaced. “You guys are pretty tall.”

“I think it’s just you. Tsukishima smirked, tilting his chin up and looking down at him.

Daichi scowled at him, whacking him with the back of his hand. “Shut up, you beanstalk.”

* * *

After that day, Kuroo and Tsukishima had taken to appearing in their human forms much more often. It wouldn’t be odd for him to come home one day and find Tsukishima reading one of his books on the couch, or to find Kuroo napping away in his bed.

Once, he had questioned where they had gotten their clothes since there was no way any of his clothes would fit their long limbs. Kuroo had merely smirked and drawled, ‘ _magic_ ’.

Daichi couldn’t say this was a bad thing at all; it gave the house a less lonely feel than when they had wandered around as cats. Though sometimes, he did feel like he had two human sized cats.

“Daichiiii,” Kuroo called the moment he got home and he walked into his room with a sigh.

“What?”

“Daichiiiii,” Kuroo repeated with a pout, staring at him from where he was sprawled out on his bed.

“Have you been ignoring him this whole time?” Daichi amusedly asked Tsukishima who shot a glare at Kuroo.

“He kept on bothering me.”

Daichi snickered before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. “What do you want, Kuroo?”

“Fish,” Kuroo vaguely answered, rolling over to peer pitifully up at him. “How come you don’t have any science books?”

Daichi blinked before shrugging. “I never needed them before, it was always more important to learn about my magic. I could get some for you if you’d like though?”

Kuroo nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Sure, I’ll go get them tomorrow.” Daichi peered at the book in Tsukishima's hands before asking. “I didn’t know you were interesting in Summoning?”

“I’m not.” Tsukishima shrugged, putting the book down. “Just wanted to brush up on some things.”

Daichi considered his answer before exasperatedly asking, “You’re not planning to do anything about the hellhounds are you?”

Tsukishima sniffed, pushing his glasses up. “Lucky for you, I’m not.”

“Shame,” Kuroo muttered from behind Daichi, yelping when he was flicked on the nose. Daichi hummed before asking them, “Hey do you two want to go out and eat?”

Tsukishima blinked at him, tilting his head before clarifying, “Like at a restaurant?”

“Yeah, I figure you two are probably tired of takeout.” Daichi scratched his cheek sheepishly. Honestly, he had been prepared to get them actual cat food if they hadn’t spoken up about that. He had learned the two were rather picky with their food and he was certain neither of them would have appreciated cat food.

“Mm, sounds good,” Kuroo said, smiling at him.

* * *

A few days later, Daichi was once again treated to Kuroo’s wailing. Only, this time it sounded very shrill and….squeaky?

He opened the door, not sure what to expect, and walked in to find Tsukishima sitting on the couch nonchalantly as if Kuroo was-

As if Kuroo wasn’t a tiny small kitten mewling by their feet and stumbling around.

He stared for a moment as Tsukishima flipped a page on the book he was reading. Kitten Kuroo bumped into his foot and started screeching the best he could, falling over himself to paw at him.

“Okay. That’s cute. Did you turn him into a kitten?!”

“Eh.” Tsukishima shrugged. “He wouldn’t stop begging me.”

“Begging you…?” Daichi prompted when he didn’t elaborate. Tsukishima eyed him, considered something for a long moment before getting up, placing his book down and approaching him.

“He kept on begging me to have sex,” Tsukishima said bluntly, stopping inches away from him. Daichi held his breath, eyes wide as Tsukishima leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder and gently brushed their lips together. He released it slowly, curling a hand around Tsukishima’s neck and pulling them into another soft, lingering kiss. Daichi then snorted, backing up a bit and glanced down at the very offended kitten by their feet, doing his best to make their ears bleed and prick them with thorn-like claws and teeth.

“Basically he’s horny?” Daichi asked more clarification. Tsukishima snickered, shoulders relaxing subtly. “And you kissed me.”

“Go out with us,” Tsukishima murmured, dropping his hand and flicking his fingers at the squalling kitten by their feet. Kuroo quickly shifted back the moment he could, standing up and nodding.

“We like you,” he bluntly confessed before looking at Tsukishima with an amused scowl. “I can’t believe you chose to kiss him now to spite me!”

“You were being annoying.”

Daichi brought them back to the topic at hand with a gentle stroke of his thumb on Tsukishima’s neck, looking at them both. “A third partner? That’s not usual.”

“No, it’s not,” Tsukishima agreed. “But if it’s something you don't mind…”

“Then give it a chance?” Kuroo asked, eyes intent but not pressuring. “We got to know you the past few months and we certainly like you enough to give this a try.”

Daichi mulled over the thought in his head, surprising himself at how utterly _unsurprised_ he was. It wasn’t something he had expected, honestly, but it felt...comfortable. There was a chance to take their relationship into something more romantic, a different kind of intimacy then what they had right now. They were asking him if he wanted to take that step.

And it wouldn’t matter if he did or didn’t, because either way, they’d still be as close as they were now and therefore there was no pressure outside of his own desires.

It would be unusual, as they had said, not because he would be dating his Familiars- Iwaizumi was dating his without any rebuke from anyone after all- but because a group relationship would draw more attention, more eyes, more opinions.

And it’s not like he could deny liking them; he enjoyed their mere presence and at this point, they knew each other very well. He could do without them riling other people up though. Daichi didn’t have anything to lose by saying yes, and so much more he could gain.

“Yeah, okay,” he breathed, pulling Tsukishima down for another soft kiss. They parted slowly, staring contently into each others eyes and Tsukishima gave a barely there smile and pulled away. Kuroo leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, smiling affectionately at him.

“Daichi,” he murmured warmly before pressing their lips together. Daichi fitted his hands on the other’s hips as he gave a little hum, cheeks warm and heart racing.

* * *

“God, I’m ready to sleep for a century.”

Tsukishima watched as Daichi collapsed onto the couch beside him with a heavy sigh and snorted. “Finally realized paperwork is a hellish task?”

“It’s never been this much,” he complained, stretching his arms and legs out with a moan. “Just because we found an underground trading ring on his day off doesn’t mean Suga should give me all his paperwork.”

“Technically, it was your paperwork in the first place.”

Daichi lazily waved a hand at him with a slurred, “Shut up.”

“Stop teasing him, Tsukki,” Kuroo said as he walked in grinning, dropping off the pile of folders he was carrying on the coffee table. “Daichi’s been doing good.”

Tsukishima huffed at him but didn’t deny it. Happily, Kuroo sat down on Daichi’s other side and leaned down to kiss him, mumbling, “You’ve been too busy lately too.”

Silently, Daichi curled a hand into Kuroo’s hair and deepened the kiss, his other hand coming to slide down the other’s pants. Tsukishima brushed a light kiss on his neck and he gave a hum against Kuroo’s lips.

Tsukishima’s hands had just started sliding down Daichi’s hips and into his sweatpants when the door clicked and opened. Sugawara walked in, carrying several files in his hand.

“Daichi, I need yo- DAICHI- _OH MY GOD_ \- I DID NOT NEED TO SEE YOU WITH YOUR HANDS DOWN SOMEONE’S PANTS.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
